IMDb Wiki:FAQ
Here are a few '''FAQs' about .'' What is it? :IMDb Wiki is thought as being a wiki that can stand side by side with IMDb by bringing features that IMDb doesn't have. This includes, but is not limited to, Occupation translations and Keyword definitions. What is it not? :Read carefully: this is NOT an internet movie database. I can not stress this enough. This is a wiki for IMDb users and contributors, nothing more. If you are looking to add info to IMDb, go to www.imdb.com. If you are looking for information on an actor or movie, go to www.imdb.com. If you write anything here that breaks this rule, it will be deleted without IMDb ever knowing and will be lost forever. :You should not take the translations too directly. These are the words seen on screen, and when they are taken out of context they sometimes lose the right meaning. If you want to learn how to use these words correctly in another language, see Wiktionary. Why? :Over the years different IMDb users have opened up small personal pages trying to make different archives of things they would very much like to see on IMDb. Here's a wiki that they, and everyone else, can come together under one roof and make a somewhat global archive. What are the guidelines? :First of all, most of the sites are built up with templates that look like this . This is done so that all the sites can be changed together. Please don't try to write the text yourself, and stick to the templates. If you want to read more on how templates work, you can read it at Help:Template. Second. Departments are written with uppercase letters, while Occupations, Attributes and Keywords are written with all lowercase letters. This is done to stick with the way we are used to see them on IMDb. And last, these four terms (Department, Occupation, Attribute and Keyword) are written with uppercase letters in all cases. What are Departments, Occupations and Attributes? :In short, Attributes go with Occupations, Occupations go under Departments. #Departments is a way that IMDb categorized the Occupations that they have listed on their site. Currently there are 28 Departments listed in the update page of IMDb. There are more Departments planed for the future. #Occupation is usually how a crew member is credited on screen. This might differ somewhat for clarification. For example, if there is a section on screen where the header is second unit. Then one of the credits is gaffer. Instead of the Occupation to be gaffer, it should be gaffer: second unit. #An Attribute is commonly confused with Occupations. Usually Attributes are not seen on screen (with the exeption of Writers Attributes). They other determinations of the credit, that can not go under Occupation. Why doesn't it work? :See the relevant talk page and see if it has already been discussed. You've listed a mistake! :Yes, we're only human. First you should try to find out if it's a mistake in the wiki or at IMDb. If it's our mistake, then you can go ahead and change it. If it's a mistake somewhere at IMDb, then we do encourage discussions of possible merging, splitting and deletion of Keywords and Occupations, but can not guarantee that it will ever actually be changed. Do you have a mailing list? :Yes we do. We have started a mailing list where all the big announcements of this Wiki will take place. Subscribe at IMDb Wiki mailing list. You can also send in your very own announcements to imdb-l at wikia.com. But keep in mind that any discussions should take in the relevant talk page or for any general discussions we have the Forum. How does it work? :Just write any Occupation or Keyword in the search bar below and hit search. Yes, it's that easy type=search width=45 Still have questions. Drop us a line at the Forum and we will be happy to help you out.